


Oh baby harry !

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Butt Slapping, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Harry-centric, Infantilism, Spanking, harry gets a spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An au in which liam and louis decide to take on the challenge of being Harry's daddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh baby harry !

"Harry!", Louis waltzed into their quaint little apartment desperately searching for the curly haired boy.  
"In here Lou!" Harry called back startled by louis booming voice. 

Louis turned the corner and met face to face with the green eyed boy 

"Sooo.. harry , I've been doing some thinking.,"  
Harry's heart jumped. Louis and thinking do not go well together for harry.  
"Spit it out Lou, what?"

"Well I talked to Liam.. he and I want to fulfill a kink I have.. You see I'm into the whole babying thing but I want to be the daddy. Annnnnd I don't want Liam to be the baby, I want you harry." 

Harry's heart must of stopped in his chest, Louis wants to be his daddy? His hands started to sweat as he rubbed them along his jeans. 

"Uhh , look Lou I wanna help you. But I -I'm scared."  
Louis eyes softened at the vulnerable look on Harry's face. He grabbed his hands and started to rub his thumb over Harry's knuckles. 

"Harry , I know it's a lot to take in but me n Liam will be with you the whole time. We both want to be your daddies n change ur stinky lil diapers n spank your lil bum when ur bad n put little footy pajamas on you. Don't you see how fun it will b hazza, we can go at ur own pace because we love you. Plus if it becomes to much we can call the whole thing off."

Harry started to feel a lot better knowing they would be guiding him along. Besides how bad could it be?  
Harry breathed in deeply "Ok Lou , I'll do it. "  
Louis face broke into a blinding grin and Harry couldn't help but grin back. 

 

Days later after Louis told Liam the news they started to establish rules for harry. 

"Okay Harry. Me and Liam have set up the rules and are going to read them off to you.  
1\. You must be in diapers at all times. When you need to be changed you will come tell us.  
2\. No leaving the house without permission  
3\. Once every few days you will be rewarded by either me or Liam.  
4\. You will wear a cock cage to keep little babies from getting to excited.  
5\. No swearing  
6\. Last but not least you must always refer to us as "daddy" ok?."

Harry thought the rules were fair enough, he even gets rewarded. 

"Okay sounds good guys ! when do I start being the baby?"  
Louis chuckled "You start right now!"

Liam ran to get the changing mat setting it down next to Harry. Harry blushed crimson as Liam set down the diapers.  
"It's ok harry. shh.. lay on the mat baby" Liam coaxed to harry. Harry did as was told and liam started to unzip his jeans. He whisked them off his legs along with his boxers and patted Harrys legs up and held them against his stomach. Liam grabbed a diaper and slipped it under Harry's ass. Liam brushed Harry's hole by accident and Harry's cock started to perk up. Liam noticed and gently tickled behind Harry's balls, rolling them around in his hand. Harry's cock poked up even more as Liam reached to grasp his cock firmly. He jumped and Liam started to slowly work up and down his cock, squeezing the tip slightly. Harry couldn't help it, he mewled out loud. "Harry I'm gonna let you cum now before we put the cage on." Liam kept stroking up and down Harry's cock as lil beads off precum bubbled at the slit. He worked faster as more and more beads rolled out down the sides. Liam's thumbed his slit blending the precum down his shaft. Harry couldn't take it anymore as he felt the tight heat in his stomach build. Little soft moans coming out his mouth as Liam pushed him closer. He pushed his hips up into the ring liam had around his cock and that's all it took for him to shoot thick hot ropes of cum out. Liam kept stroking his cock, milking him as harry kept pulsing more out. He was amazed when harry finally stopped, little drops running down the sides.

"Wow harry glad we got that outta you before we put the cage on for a lil while" Liam lightly chuckled cleaning harry up. He grabbed the cock cage, clicking it into place over Harry's oversensitive penis. Then tapped Harry's diaper up, sending him on his way.

Louis was waiting in the kitchen with a fresh bottle of milk. It was full of laxatives that harry was unaware of as he sipped down the whole thing. Liam grinned a sly grin at Louis knowing later Harry would be making a very messing diaper.

A few hours later they were all snuggled on the couch watching a movie when Harry felt his bowels start to move. He hadn't pooped in a while and it was bound to happen. He tried to hold it in as it tried to push it's way out. He writhed im between Louis and Liam, whimpering out.  
"Does baby harry have to do a poo-poo? It's ok harry, let it go. We love you no matter what." Louis coaxed Harry, gently rubbing his stomach while he squirmed.  
"I - I don't wanna poop !" Harry started to sweat.  
"Now baby just push and you will feel so much better, it's ok baby. Push it all out." Liam cooed to harry with a mocking tone, he loved seeing harry like this.  
Harry started to cry and liam picked him up in his lap, rocking him back and forth.  
He started to protest, he definitely does not wanna take a shit in Liam's lap.  
Harry couldn't hold it anymore and it forced it's way out into the diaper. Harry whimpered and Liam smirked.  
"Yes good harry.. Keep pushing." Louis whispered  
Harry pushed and pushed the poop just kept coming out. Liam grabbed Harry's ass loving the feeling the diaper was giving as it filled up. Harry sighed out loud as he felt himself finish.  
"Wow baby boy must feel so much better, looks like his diapers very full!"  
Harry cried in embarrassment as he felt how mushy his diaper was against his butt.

"Daddy.. I made poopy in diaper.."

Liam lifted him up and set him on the changing mat. Louis came over and rubbed Harry's arm.  
"It's okay daddy Louis is gonna clean you right up!"  
Louis put on latex gloves and slowly undid Harry's diaper. The stench was horrid put Louis put up a brave face for Harry. Liam came around and undid his cock cage.  
"I'm gonna go rinse this off, don't get too excited harry."  
Liam stalked off leaving louis with the mess. Removing the messy diaper he started to use baby whips to clean off the excess feces. It was everywhere, all over Harry's bottom area. Louis worked quickly removing all the poopies.  
He then slipped a fresh new diaper under Harry. Harry never thought this would get any easier over time, he will always be embarrassed. "Louis.. can I sleep without the cage?"  
"No harry, it stays on at all times so you don't get to excited down there". 

Harry almost cried when Liam returned with the cage and Harry's cock hardened slightly when he clicked it into place.  
Liam sprinkled the powder and rubbed some oil into his ass. Smirking down at harry when he pushed some into his hole. Louis then pinned up the diaper telling harry it was time for bed. 

 

That night Harry slept snug in between Louis and Liam. He was in nothing but his plush diaper, happier than ever laying next to his daddies.

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
